Project Raven
The Falcon Flyer has been designed and built by Falco James Fogarty, during his first stay on the USS Lexington. History Falco Fogarty originally set out to design and build the Falcon Flyer five years ago, during his first assignment on the USS Lexington. At that time, he began building the craft with the permission of Cpt. Robb Clemens, using the Lexington's facilities. After a year of service on the ship and not finished with the Flyer completely, Falco received a transfer to a top secret Test and Research Facility in the Paulsen Nebula, know only to few as Arcane Station. Starfleet had commissioned him with the development of his new Starship design, the Crusader-Class vessel. A few months after his arrival on the station, Falco was thrown 50 years into the future, when researching a strange anomaly near the facility. While in the future the ship that had given him and the Falcon refuge for a little while, coincidentally a Crusader-Class, refitted his fighter with new technology so it wouldn't be destroyed while in their time period. After Falco had helped the future Fleet with a battle against formidable foes, he was successfully returned to his own time. Less than a year after the incident, Falco transfered back to the Lexington with the perfected Falcon in tow. Now, three years later, whenever people ask him about his craft, he just says that it's only a negative 47 year old fighter with a nice paint job. Not long ago though, during a battle with alternate universe forces, Falco had met his mirror counterpart. Later on, he was given a similar craft to the Falcon, after his alter self "died". This other fighter was eventually named the "Hawk". Though they look about the same, the Hawk is slower but stronger, and has a bit more bulk to it, due to its expanded number of weapons. Currently, Falco's mind is focused on a new fighter he hopes to build, one that would blow the Falcon and Hawk both into the "past". Special Features Though the Falcon Flyer is highly advanced in technology, the future additions have not helped much in conflicts with current time enemies. After some research, Falco found out that the developmental difference between technologies in the two time periods meant that the Falcon is not nowhere near as efficient against current weaponry as he had initially thought. The Falcon's weapons were set to deal with future shields and the shields to protect against future weapons, but since the current weapon and shield settings are completely different, having the future technology really doesn't give the craft any advantage. However, not all was lost, the Falcon Flyer still has engines that allow it to maneuver like a bee and armor stronger than that of a starship. Thanks to this, the Falcon packs a punch and is comparable to a smaller version of a runabout. At one point, while the Falcon was in the future, it even had a time travel device installed, which Falco later decided to remove. He, however, never destroyed it.